1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple configuration display, and more particularly, to displays with multiple configurations that can be readily mounted and used as a wheelbarrow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for displays have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a readily mountable mechanism that can be configured in multiple displays and also converts the display for ready transportation as a wheelbarrow with cargo space capacity. This invention provides a volumetrically efficient solution for the always-changing needs of display configuration depending on space and products to be displayed while responds to the transportation logistics faced by users of point of sale displays, such as salespersons and employees that need to move displays from one location to another.
These displays are frequently transported to and from various shows and retail establishments. With the present invention, a user may utilize the multiple configuration display and transport it in a different configuration. Even the user may configure one through three displays and continue transporting the remaining in the wheelbarrow configuration. This flexibility permits a user to distribute the displays in different areas.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,842 for a point of sale display issued on Oct. 31, 2000 to Ciro Rios, who is the applicant therein. However, it differs from the present invention because the patented invention can be configured as one display only. The present invention can be used as a versatile display that can be assembled in one through four display configurations that can be used simultaneously.
Rios"" patented invention does not permit the use of more than one configuration. The mechanism of the present invention provides, among other things, an elongated supporting assembly that can be disassembled and one or more of its sub-assemblies can perform the display functions. The present invention also features the ability of defining four wheelbarrow configurations so that a user may distribute the displays and set them up in different areas of the establishment.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a multiple configuration display and wheelbarrow that can be readily assembled and disassembled.
It is another object of this invention to provide a display that can be readily converted to a wheelbarrow with cargo capacity to carry all the components of the display.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a display that can be assembled in multiple configurations and also different wheelbarrow configuration depending on the user""s preference to accommodate the physical surrounding and other needs of the user.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a multiple configuration display that is volumetrically efficient for transportation and storage.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such an apparatus that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.